A vibration gyrometer, in which two resonating (vibrating) masses are patterned out of a silicon semiconductor crystal, is described in German Published Unexamined Application No. DE-OS 40 22 495. When working with the known vibration gyrometer, the problem occurs that the oppositely phased vibration of the two resonating masses of the vibration gyrometer does not remain stable in phase, e.g., when subjected to a temperature change. The Coriolis force that arises in response to a rotational pulse can not always be measured precisely enough in this case, so that this sensor is not able to demonstrate the high level of operational dependability required in certain applications, e.g., in motor vehicles.
Another vibration gyrometer is known from the publication, "A Micromachined Comb-Drive Tuning Fork Rate Gyroscope", IEEE, Feb. 93, pp. 143-148. Two resonating masses that oscillate in phase opposition are suspended so as to allow them to move normally to the substrate under the influence of Coriolis forces. These movements are detected electrostatically with the aid of fixed counter-electrodes situated on the substrate. However, this gyrometer is not so suited for use in an environment which is replete with vibrations, e.g. in a motor vehicle, since the resonator structure not only carries out the excitation vibration of the resonating structure, but also takes up movements coupled in from the remaining degrees of freedom. This can distort the measuring result.